The Deal
by misshoneychurch88
Summary: Minerva McGonagall has reached the end of her 7th year and has one final conversation wiht her Professor before leaving. My first fanfic, just a quick little oneshot


The Deal

June, 1943

Minerva looked around the girl's dormitory, trying to take in every detail. She would soon walk out the door, and never enter again. All the burgundy curtains were drawn aside, all the mattresses rolled up. She was the last to leave. It wasn't the same without the usual mess of books, clothing and other debris left by the girls. Without it the room felt empty.

She sighed as she picked up the last few of her belongings, placed them in her trunk, and closed it. She walked to the door, turned for one last look, and then descended into the common room.

Here too was empty. Everyone else had left for the end of school feast, but she had never cared for feasts. She had very few friends, and her best friend Poppy had left the year before, so there was no one to celebrate with. Simply a big meal, and she wasn't a big eater.

_Well_ she thought _I might as well make an appearance, and I should probably eat lunch_

With that she set out through the portrait hole for the last time and made her way down to the feast.

As she made her way across the Entrance Hall, a voice called out from behind her

"I see I am not the only one late to the feast"

Minerva turned around, as she replied "Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore"

"Ah, a good afternoon it is, Miss McGonagall, though, admittedly, a sad one. One is always sad to see pupils move on"

"Well yes sir, I will be sad to leave, but"

"But with each end comes a new beginning" Dumbledore finished. Minerva blushed. He was the only one who could every finish her thoughts, and it unnerved her. He was also the only one who could make her blush, which she found much more annoying.

"Exactly sir" she replied, trying to stop the rise of color in her cheeks.

"If it is not too bold," said Dumbledore "May I inquire as to your reason for being late?"

"I was just looking round the dormitory" said Minerva quietly "It's so strange to think I'll never sleep there again"

"Well it is a rather odd feeling leaving one's home, but I am sure you will settle down quickly. If I remember you have been accepted into Auror traing"

"Yes sir, I start in a few weeks"

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, though I am certain you do not need it" He smiled, and

winked, his eyes twinkling. Minerva could feel the color rising in her cheeks again.

"Thank you, sir," she paused, but quickly continued "I've heard many rumors that you are to become the new deputy headmaster next year" she said, hoping he had not noticed the pink stain on her cheeks.

"I see the Hogwarts gossip mill has not slowed after exams. Nor has it lost it's uncanny ability to find out the most guarded of secrets" replied Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling more than ever.

"Well congratulations sir, and the best of luck. Now I should be getting in for the feast, Elizabeth will be wondering where I am" She lied "Have a good holiday Professor", and with that she turned towards the doors, but before she could open them, Dumbledore called out,

"Miss McGonagall!"

She stopped, and turned quickly "Yes sir?"

"Now that you are no longer a student here, I would be most honored if we could drop this Professor nonsense. Albus is fine"

She was stunned for a second, before she gave him a rare smile and replied, "Only if you can call me Minerva"

He smiled back "Deal, Minerva"

"I hope to see you soon, Albus". With that, she wrenched open the door to he Great Hall, and walked over to the Gryffindor Table, feeling happier than she had in weeks, and wearing the biggest grin anyone had ever seen her wear. She sat down next her fellow seventh years, helped herself to a plateful of Shepard's pie, and joined in their conversation about life after Hogwarts.

She paused halfway through a plate of chocolate cake and glanced up at the staff table. Professor Dumbledore, Albus she reminded herself, was staring at her. She locked eyes with him. He then raised his goblet in her direction, took a sip and winked at her. She winked back, and, abandoning her cake, turned to leave with a newfound sense of hope. She would see that man with the twinkling eyes again, and the sooner the better.


End file.
